John and cherry supermanbatman:apocalypse
by Gemking
Summary: Another Perkygoth14 universe story: John and cherry receive a call from batman to help him excavate a meteorite fragment that fell into the Gotham harbor. Upon investigation it's discovered that the ship contained a kryptonian girl named Kara Zor-El who the cousin of superman. But Kara's existence isn't managed to be kept a secret for long which causes all sorts of problems.
1. Prologue

Prologue

John had just started to walk around the room in the mansion was staying while he was visiting his grandpa in gravity falls.

He had been a part of a mission a couple months ago to save the world from a giant kryptonite meteor.

It had been both he and his idol batman who dealt the final blow to the meteor and destroyed it.

Though they had survived the confrontation but ended up in a situation where the pod couldn't be used again. They both thought they were done for until superman came and brought them back to earth.

Monique and cherry had been there for the adventure and helped quite a lot along the way like they help to manage to convince the other heroes to help us stop former president luthor and find a way way to destroy the meteor.

John was extremely thankful that jerkface atticus wasn't with them. Apparently he was visiting the mane six in equestria at the time. That was a blessing to John because he hated atticus with a passion as much as atticus hated him. In John's mind the less he saw of that pompous prickwad the better.

Even though the meteors destruction didn't do any harm to the planet it still had the effect on it. Tons of fragments and pieces that made up the one they destroyed. Many heroes had been given the task of retrieving and taking care of the debris.

A couple really small pieces hit gravity falls which ,besides wanting to visit his grandpa, was the reason he came to town.

Currently the two chunks were in two separate lead boxes on the desk of the roo. He was staying in during his visits.

As he sat down on the chair of the chair of the desk he began to think of the undiscovered possibilities that lay dormant withthin the kryptonite. Maybe he find a resourceful use for it and not one involving to kill the kryptonians.

He quickly brought out of his thoughts by a ringtone. He instantly recognized the ringtone and looked to where he knew the ringtone was coming from. Going over to the bag next to his bed he pulled out a device bat designs on it.

This was a communication device given to him by his mentor and hero idol. He hadn't called John true the communicator since the meteor incident.

He still talked to John on occasion and with his mentor recently entering a partnership with his grandfather John communicating with his mentor more casually had become easier. Well on the phone at least because actually visiting and seeing the man was still a very rare occasion for him.

Still the fact that his mentor was contacting him through the communicator meant that something was definitely up. It was definitely best that John hopped to it immediately.

Picking the commicator up and answering it John said, "Hey batman what's going on?"

"John I need to come Gotham straight away. One the fragments landed in Gotham harbor." Batman answered.

"But sir all the heroes ,including you, have been handling the fragments just fine. Are you really sure you need my help with one more fragment."John asked.

"This one is different from the others. From all the reports about it's not only bigger but it also managed to tear apart a good chunk of the harbor and destroy a boat. I thought it'd be good to have some backup in case it's more than just a larger fragment." Batman explained.

"I don't know Bruce I'm visiting my grandpa and I don't know if it's a good idea for me to just leave after just a couple of days."

"Don't worry I already talked to him right before I called him right before I talked to you and he's okay with it."

"Okay thanks for checking with him first. So is it just me whose coming?"

"No I also called cherry so she should be on her way to Gotham right."

"The jerk isn't going to be with her is he?"

"No atticus is off training."

"Good I usually like to keep my life as free of him as possible."

"I know."

"Anyway, I'll get ready to head straight over there sir."

"Alright I'll be waiting for when you get here."

"Well, goodbye sir."

"Goodbye John."

John turned off the device and got ready to head to gotham.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

John started getting ready for the mission to gotham by putting on my suit it slightly similar to batmans suit but instead of a bat the theme was a barn owl.

He got the idea from one of his favorite book series Guardians of Ga'Hoole whose main character was a barn owl named soren. In this persona he was known as Grand Tyto.

"Well look at you." A voice from behind him said.

John turned around to see his grandfather Old man mcgucket standing in the doorway.

John smiled, "Hey grandpa."

"Headen out to your big superhero mission Johnny?"

"As of right now we don't know the full extant of the fragment that fell in the harbor. It's probably only just a fragment that is much larger than the others, so the mission itself might not be big. But who knows."

"Yeah who knows." Mgucket repeated a bit worriedly.

John looked at his grandpa and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry grandpa. I'll be okay. Heck I survived going straight through a giant meteor."

"I know but what if one day something big comes along and you don't get lucky. I know I told Bruce it was okay, but now that it's happening and your about to leave I can't help but feel like reconsidering my decision. I just don't want to loose you when we're full family with your mom and I reconciled with Tate."

John quickly pulled his grandfather into a tight hug. "I know grandpa. I promise you it won't end up like that. I'll come back safe and sound. I promise."

"Just mamamake sure you keep that promise fellar. I won't forgive ya so easily if ya end up dyin on me." Mcgucket said starting to tear up.

"I'll be fine grandpa. I promise." John said smiling.

John released his grandfather from the hug and smiled directly at his face. His grandpa wiped his face and started smiling back at his grandson.

"So even though I'm already dressed and ready to go what do you do say we have some breakfast before I head out?" John said.

Mugucket nodded, "Of course of course. I'll have one of the maids fix us up some sausage, bacon, and eggs."

"Oh my favorite." John said.

"Hehehe I know." Mgucket chuckled.

So they headed to the dining room where they began to eat breakfast and enjoyed a pleasant conversation on new ideas for inventions they could build for the company.

After they were done they walked down towards a large area that had been built quite some after mcgucket moved into the mansion. It was an underground hanger that stored some of their vehicles and ship's that they invented.

But mcgucket and John had come done there for a very particular craft. It was a silver high tech looking jet with barn owl shaped wings and a white nose.

"Looks like this it. I'll see you when I get back grandpa."

"Alright, be safe and hurry back after everything's done and over with." Mcgucket said apparently still worried.

"I will grandpa don't worry." John said.

"Oh, and say hi to cherry for me will. I haven't seen since she and her friends left gravity falls a while."

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"Alright, thank you."

"Oh, hey grandpa while I'm gone can you take care the egg for me?" John asked.

"Egg? Are you talking about the one that your strange friend gave you?"

"Yes he said it was from a strong and powerful creature." John explained.

"Don't you basically just need to keep it in that incubator you made for it?" Mcgucket asked.

"Yes but that incubator needs to checked constantly for both the settings and how the embryo in the egg is developing. If anything goes wrong off could be fatal for the hatchling. It's a creature that most people haven't seen the likes so it was difficult to make a proper incubator for. Luckily I was able to manage."John explained.

"Oh well that makes sense. Don't you worry you can trust your grandpa to take care of your future pet for you. You can count on me."

"Thanks grandpa I really appreciate it." John said.

John then bent down to hug his grandpa one last time before he left,"Goodbye grandpa I love and come back as soon as everything is done and over with."

Mcgucket hugged his grandson back and started to tear up a bit,"Bye John, I'll see when you get back."

John then headed towards his craft and mcgucket pushed a button that opened the entrance of the underground hangar from the ground on the right side of the mansion.

John got in and flew out of the hangar and up into the sky.

Before he got high enough to where someone could see the jet from a distance John activated its cloaking system which would not only the plane and him invisible to everything outside of it but would also shield it from any form of detection technology.

The ride to Gotham had been long but he managed there at night at the correct time. Landing in a safe spot he headed to the dock where he was going to meet cherry and batman.

When reached the area they were supposed he saw they were there, batman in his suit and cherry in her lady gothika getup, standing next to batman's boat.

"Good to see you again John." Batman said.

"Good to see you too sir." John replied back.

"So now that he's here are we ready to get started?" Cherry asked.

"Yes. We'll down to the area in the water the meteor was sighted then we'll go down to investigate it. I want you to keep weapons with you too. It might be just a larger than average meteorite or it could something more the point is I want us to be prepared for every possible contingency."

""Yes sir.""

They then got in the boat to head to site was. When they reached site they instantly dived with the diving equipment.

Reaching the bottom took no time at all and when reach they found traces of the crash. It was pretty basics for the meteorites from the kryptonite asteroid, just a fragments of kryptonite lying around.

However they soon came across something that definitely made this site more significant than all of the others. Right in the middle the site was a spaceship nose in the ground surrounded by kryptonite fragments.

They went closer to inspect and saw through the windows that it was empty. There appeared to be writing around the windows in a language they were unfamiliar with.

While they inspecting the inscriptions and trying figure out a way to translate them one of batman's gadgets flare up to alert them there was an intruder on the boat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Not the best so far and might be a bit rushed but the situation at the time was difficult.**

* * *

As soon as the intruder alarm for batman's boat went off the group got away from the ship and swam upwards to go after the boat.

Seconds after they started swimming the boat instantly sped right above them. When it reached a point where it'd be close enough batman brought out his grappling hook and shot at the boat.

When it hit the boat cherry and John brought out their own grappling hooks and all three were pull along by the boat.

They quickly broke the surface which unfortunately made the ride a lot rougher. The three of them struggled to make sure they didn't loose their hold.

However they soon saw that it would best for them to let go as the boat was heading straight for the harbor dock. After letting go the three of them went back underwater in order to avoid what would most likely happen next.

The boat knocked down some of the dock poles and exploded as soon as it impacted the dock.

Batman, John, and Cherry walked out of the water and saw the flaming rubble of batman's boat.

"This could've gone better." Cherry said.

"Do you think whoever or whatever it was came from that ship?" John asked batman.

"It's likely." Batman answered.

Batman pulled out the piece of kryptonite that he had pick up from the fragments near the ship. He stared at it intensely as possibility began to form in his mind. John himself was starting to come up with the same conclusion as he looked at the kryptonite that batman was holding too.

"Well whoever or whatever it was I doubt it survived that crashed." Cherry said apparently not having come to the same possible conclusion about the boat jacker that batman and John had.

Putting up the kryptonite, batman turned to Cherry, "I don't think that's the case Gothika. As you know there are lots of aliens that are highly durable."

Cherry thought for a moment and realized batman had a point.

"So what should we do now?" Cherry asked.

"Each us will split up and search for whatever was in that space ship. If anyone finds something they'll use their communicator to contact the rest of us and till get to you before you engage unless something happens that requires you act immediately. Understood?"

""Yes sir."" They both replied.

And with that they all split to search for the alien. John was making his way around when he came across something that most likely required his attention.

A young blonde haired girl had just ran into the busy street.

John was about to head out to help save the girl when a car ended running straight into her.

What stunned John the most that she wasn't harmed at all. Besides the freaked out look on her face she was completely all right.

John immediately guest this was the alien they were looking for. So he took out his )

The driver was stunned but got of his now heavily damaged car to see if she was alright.

She decided to make run for it when the light of one of the blimps shone directly at her. He followed her up to when to when the police cars came and blocked her.

John took out his communicator,"Guys I think I found the alien."

"Are you sure?" Batmans voice asked on the other end.

At that moment the girl shot lasers at the car.

"Pretty sure." John responded.

"We'll try to get there as quick as we can. In the mean keep watch." Then communicator went off.

John went after the girl as she but unfortunately lost due to having to avoid the now panicked traffic.

He managed to locate her when he found her flying towards a building. This and that non of the bullet that the police shot at her seemed to affect her built support for his theory of what she might be.

When she managed to stop and climb the building he activated his suit cloaking feature to avoid being seen. He turned it off when he got to the top and saw batman with cherry holding onto the girl.

The managed to get out of his grip and started running while the trio chased her.

"Hey wait we want to talk!" Tyto called out .

The girl didn't listen and just running until she jumped and started flying.

Unfortunately this action caused her to fly through two blimps before crashing into a building. As the bumps started to come down tyto activated the telekentic controller in his mask and his graviton and had levitate over to one of the blimps and when it came over to it and activated it allowed him to control the gravity around the blimp.

Right when he was about to get another to handle the other suddenly superman showed up and handled the other blimp.

"What's he doing here?" Gothika asked.

"He must have came to help with the meteorite."

After Tyto brought the blimp to a large clear area and superman brought the other to the lake. Batman, Tyto, and Gothika headed to where the girl had landed.

* * *

The blonde girl was in the room of the building she crashed into sitting in fetal post. The poor girl was seriously freaked out by all the stuff that had happened.

"I don't know who you are," she turned to see batman with grand tyto and lady gothika behind him," but you've had enough fun for one night."

After he said this he took out his piece of kryptonite and seconds later she fainted. That pretty much confirmed batman and tyto's theory.

"So she is a kryptonian." Tyto said.

"How's that possible? I thought superman was the only one left." Gothika said.

"I'm not sure but we should take her to the lab for analysis."

""Right."" And that they took the girl and headed out.


End file.
